Harry Potter and The Power of Two
by dumisalive92
Summary: Harry is now in his 6th year where he will discover new friends and family. Also some unknown power. BTW He has gone missing for the summer. Please R&R. New characters! On hiatus. In process of rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. well i do have to characters being intorduced later on that are my own. Hope you like story.

* * *

A boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes sat on his bed deep in thought as if he was dead. He had on clothes that were too big for him and there on his window sill sat a snowy white owl called Hedwig. He looked like an average boy with no secrets. But that would be lying. He was Harry Potter a wizard in training.

Harry was an orphan and was living with his aunt and uncle who didn't give a damn about him. His parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was an evil wizard out rule the wizarding world and to kill muggle-borns. Harry had survived when Voldemort tried to kill him, but Voldemort had lost his body. That was then. Voldemort had returned two years ago and recently Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had also died because of Voldemort.

Harry suddenly drifted out of his thoughts of Sirius. And his mind wondered to Dumbledore. His body was full of frustration at the Headmaster. If Dumbledore had told him earlier about the prophecy then maybe…….just maybe…..Sirius would be alive...

Fed up with just sitting around he got up and grabbed his wand. Dumbledore had recently given him permission to do magic outside of school. So he packed his trunk and got all his valuable possessions. He then shrunk his stuff and got his broom out. He told Hedwig to go to Ron's house until he came back. He opened the door to his room and walked down the staircase to tell his aunt and uncle that he was leaving.

When he got down the Dursley were watching the news. He went and the gasped. "How dare you bring that stick and broom out?" roared Vernon. "I'm leaving and I won't be back 'till summer!" he stated his stomach boiling with fury. "Fine leave but if _they_ ask us where you are we'll tell them you ran away. Understood?" said Petunia. "Go ahead!" he said walking out. His next job was to tell Mrs. Figg that he was going and to pass the message on to Dumbledore. Once again his stomach boiled with frustration.

He walked down the street to her house. He knocked and someone opened the door. But it wasn't Mrs. Figg. It was Dumbledore. "Good Evening Harry" he said smiling pleasantly. But his smile vanished instantly when he realized what Harry was carrying. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked. Harry who had recovered from the shock said "Yes! I had come to tell Mrs. Figg but seeing as you're here Professor…." Dumbledore for a second was shocked at the heartless voice Harry had used interrupted," Harry I'm afraid I can't allow you to go anywhere on your…."

"Professor please…. I just need to go away for awhile… let me go…I promise you I'll be careful…just let me leave…"pleaded Harry. Dumbledore stood there frozen. Harry had never before asked anyone for anything. Something in Harry's voice made Dumbledore realize that the best way to help him would be to let him go. Yet he could not let him be harmed. He sighed, "I'm sorry Harry I just can not let you go."

"I'm sorry too sir, for having to do this. Stupefy!" he shouted at the unexpected Professor. Dumbledore was shocked. The curse hit him and he fell down. Harry caught him and lowered him slowly. He called, "Help" and got on his broom flying into the sunset. "I'm sorry," he said once again a tear trickling down his face.

* * *

Author's Note: this is my first FanFic. Please R&R. I'm open to all suggestions. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no characters. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. i only own the family that adrian lives with and him.

* * *

Dumbledore was completely shocked at what Harry had done. One moment Harry was there and the next he was being reawakened by Kingsley. He cursed himself for being caught off guard like that. If anything happened to Harry it would be entirely his fault. The whole Order was on alert. They were searching day and night for Harry. Dumbledore hoped he was alright, but knew if anyone knew how to defend themselves it was Harry.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry had used a disguising spell to hide who he really was to everyone around him. His first stop was Diagon Alley. He needed some money and supplies. But he would have to be careful in Gringotts. Bill worked there he might realize who Harry was. He suddenly realized that he was flying over The Leaky Cauldron. He flew to the back of the wall and dismounted his broom. He then shrunk the broom like all his other belongings. He walked up to the wall and tapped it with his wand. The wall moved aside to reveal Diagon Alley.

Harry made his way through all the shoppers to Gringotts. He walked up to the goblin and said, "I'd like to make a withdrawal." "Do you have your key?" asked the goblin. Harry took it out and handed it to him. "Very well," said the goblin, "Griphook!" Griphook arrived and led him to the cart. Harry got in and braced himself for the ride.

They reached the vault in no time. Harry got up and held the lantern while Griphook opened the vault. Once opened Harry walked and decided to search the vault. His parents could have left something else in the vault other than the gold. He walked around the vault and his feet brushed against a box. Harry picked up the box and opened it. Inside it were pictures of two babies with his mum and dad. One was him but he did not recognize the second one. He searched through the box to find more clues of who the other baby was. He found a letter and a necklace inside the box. It read:

Dear Son,

If you are reading this letter it means that we are no more. There is something that we want you to know because we know that no one else will tell you this until Voldemort is dead. But it is important for you to know this. You have a twin brother His name is Adrian. We have given him to our close friend Frank and his wife Marie. They live in London. There is one ther thing you must know. You have a great-grandfather. He does not know that I am his grandson for my grandmother left him to marry Jonathan Potter. He is………

The rest of the letter was worn out. He could not read it properly. Harry held it up against the light and read the last sentence. He gasped. His great-grandfather was……..

Harry gathered up his gold and set out to find Adrian. But first to get some things he thought. He walked to Madam Malkins shop to get new pair of robes. He also got an emerald colored cloak and a ruby colored one. He then went to Flourish and Blotts to buy books on defensive spells and curses also some other books that could come in handy during his training. He gathered up his books and went to get potion supplies. He once again shrunk his new supplies and looked closely at his necklace. "Where are you Adrian?" he said. As soon as he said this the necklace began to glow. Harry saw the bright golden light erupt around him. Then suddenly he was falling down.

"Ooofff," he said hitting the floor. He opened his eyes to find four people staring at him. It seems that Harry had interrupted their dinner. "Where am I?" he asked getting up. He then realized the boy that was sitting there was Adrian. "Harry?" he questioned. "Adrian?" said Harry softly. There was silence when this question met the other. Then Adrian broke the silence when he said," You freakin' scared the hell out of everyone when you stunned Dumbledore and ran away! What were you thinking?" Harry grinned," You don't know Hermionie by any chance do you? I swear you sound exactly like her."

* * *

Authoers Note: School is on at the momnet so my entries may be limited. Please R&R. Open to all suggestions 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for the plot and Adrian plus his family. They all belong to J.K.Rowling.

Author's Note: sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Hope you like chapter. New chapter coming possibly tomorrow.

* * *

"Who's Hermione?" he asked slightly amused. But then snapped back and said, "You could have been killed yourself." "Bloody Hell! You sound just like Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley."

"Boys calm down," said Frank. "I'll send a message to Dumbledore now, telling him that Harry is here." "No!" shouted Harry. "I'm not going back. Not yet at least."

"Harry for goodness sake you can't be thinking of hunting down Voldemort on your own?" asked an impatient Adrian.

"I'm not…… but I just can't go back yet…. I have things I need to do." Harry stated slowly.

"What sort of things and how did you get here?" Adrian asked curious.

"I'll explain everything later. I don't have much time. Do you want to go with me?" asked Harry

"I don't know….." he said trailing off. "Can I?" he asked looking towards Frank and Marie.

Marie sighed, "Of Course you can. We knew this day would come when you would have to leave."

"He's not leaving for good you know Mrs. Woodrow. He's only going to be gone for about a month. As am I." Harry spoke softly.

"He's right Marie," spoke Frank.

"I'm going to go pack," Adrian said walking to his room.

"No," screamed the little girl next to her mother. Harry turned to look at her for the first time. She was really pretty for her age, which he guessed was four years. She had hazel blue eyes and golden hair. She was up to her mothers' waist. "Don't leave." She said sobbing as her mother picked her up.

Harry felt bad for disturbing Adrian's family. Adrian didn't need to go with him. But what if the prophecy meant both of them and Dumbledore only told him the prophecy that stated he, Harry, was the one to defeat Voldemort and not Adrian and him together.

He walked over to her, "Hi! What's your name?"

"Katherine," she said.

"Nice to meet you Katherine. Do you like chocolate?" he asked pulling out a chocolate frog.

"Yes!" she said taking it. By now Adrian had come down with his stuff shrunk in his pocket. He walked over to Frank and Marie hugging both of them. He then held Katherine and hugged her as well. "Bye! I'll see all of you later. And I promise to write everyday or once every two days." He mounted the broom. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Harry gave Katherine a little hug and whispered to her, "I'll bring him back in one piece. I promise." Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "Thank you." "Take care you two," called out Frank and Marie as Harry and Adrian flew out totally disguised and under the Disillusionment Charm.

* * *

Harry and Adrian had flown for hours and it was now daybreak. They were flying over Scotland and Harry had explained everything to Adrian. The two of them spotted an abandoned cottage and landed. They place was beautiful. There was a small lake and the mountains covered the area. Harry breathed in the mountain air ad sighed. It had been a while since he had felt at peace. He washed his face in the stream as Adrian walked into the cabin with his wand out. "Anyone there?" he called out. No one answered. "Let's stay here," Harry said walking in as well. "All right," Adrian sighed. They put their stuff down.

"How about a duel?" asked Harry. "You are on," accepted Adrian. They walked out of the cottage.

"Ready Mr. Potter!" called Adrian.

"Whenever you are1" replied Harry.

Adrian was just about to throw a curse at Harry when something appeared in midair in between Harry and Adrian. It looked as if you had dropped a rock in the water and you see those ripples. You could also call it a portal. A short creature with pointy ears and a long nose came out of it. The twins pointed their wands at him. The creature was wearing a red tea towel and pointed shoes. On the tea towel there was a symbol, neither Harry nor Adrian, recognized. The creature was a house-elf. It spoke, "Masters you have returned at last. I have waited for this day and moment for fifteen years."

"Who are you?" asked Harry confused. The house-elf spoke again and said," Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lance care-taker and secret-keeper of the Potter mansion."

* * *

stay tuned for the next chapter. 


End file.
